Cylindrical or tube containers for shipping items such as art items are known in the art. While they facilitate shipping art items, they are less convenient to handle, e.g., they tend to roll off the conveyor belts, in the shipping vehicles, which make them more prone to accidental damages. The cylindrical containers also consume more storage space, thereby increasing storage costs. Further, they also cost more to manufacture.
Some containers, such as triangular shipping containers, have been used to overcome the problems associated with a tube container. For example, the triangular containers have flat bottoms, and therefore do not roll away from their position like the tube containers do. Further, to conserve space and simplify handling, such containers are themselves typically shipped and stored in the form of unassembled templates that must be folded and glued, taped, and/or stapled to produce complete, assembled containers. Assembly of a container often requires numerous portions of the template to be folded and fastened together, which can be time consuming and labor intensive. Further, the container templates used for being assembled into the triangular shipping containers use various securing products such as glue. Using such securing products to make the container template can increase the manufacturing costs and the time required for manufacturing such templates.